One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You
by ironman1963
Summary: L and light are a team because Light didn't get his memories back and they investigate the killings on elm street and freddy comes after them.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note or A Nightmare On Elm Street

**Note:** Light does not get his memory back after he touches the Death Note.

**10/28/04**

Light's POV

It's finally over. Higuchi has been caught. Kira's reign is over. All the names in the death note match with the Kira victims. The shinigami looked like it was writing something.

The shinigami said, "Higuchi you vile, pathetic human you will never reveal anything about Kira even if I must give my life to stop you." Higuchi ran for the helicopter, he pushed aside L and I and quickly wrote something in the death note. I pushed him out of the helicopter and he had a heart attack when he hit the ground.

"What did he write?" L asked with more worry in his voice than usual.

"Misa Amane. This is our fault if she hadn't pretended to be the second Kira she would be okay." I replied shakily.

"Are you okay?" L asked. I never knew he cared but then again like he said before we are friends.

"No not really even though I never thought of her as more than a friend she risked her life to help me. That didn't work out to well in the end." "L the shinigami… "

"I see it." It was turning into sand. Its notebook dropped and then there was silence.

**10/31/04**

L's POV

It's the last day of the Kira investigation there have been no new deaths since Higuchi died. I had just told everyone that the Kira investigation is over. As everyone left Light stayed back because I told him I wanted to talk to him privately.

"So L what did you want to talk about?" He asked

"Light you are probably the smartest person I've ever met and your deductive skills are only rivaled by my own. How would you like to work with me?"

"You mean succeed you when you die?"

"No I'm asking you to be my partner, help me solve cases, and you will be provided for, so how about it?

"Okay."

**Present Day**

**Light's POV**

I was walking down the hall to meet up with L. We just solved a case in Pasadena, knowing him he already picked out the next case.

Sure enough when I walked into the room L said, "We have a case. There have been a large amount of murders in Springwood, Ohio. All of the victims experienced nightmares every night. All of the deaths happened well the victims were asleep. The murders have been happening on and off since 1984, the most recent occurrence was 2003. The murders originally centralized on one street but eventually spread out to the rest of Springwood. There is an 82% chance that the murderer lives on that street. One thing I'm sure of is that he is very systematic, he will never stop."

"So where are we going to investigate from?" I asked.

"Elm Street."


	2. First Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note or A Nightmare On Elm Street

**L's POV**

Light and I arrived at the house at about one in the morning. We then stayed up until midnight trying to find something that would connect someone on this street to the murders. Unfortunately we got nowhere so Light decided we should just go to sleep I was against but I let him go to sleep. I soon came across a very interesting file. It was someone named Freddy Krueger. He was a child murderer but he was released on a technicality. The place where he operated from was burned down, his remains were found. He's the most likely person that would be doing this, except the nightmares that was different from the way he operated. But the cuts on the victim's bodies look like they could have come from the claw-like weapon he used. It's most likely a killer that copied his weapon because of some twisted form of admiration. The fact that he didn't copy Freddy exactly is probably because there was something that made him only look up to him to a certain extent. It's probably just a coincidence but it's worth looking into.

**Light's POV**

I woke up in a field; I had no idea what was going on. The field was circular with trees surrounding it. I stood up and stared dumbly across the field. I didn't know what was going on. I was scared. I heard a soft sound like knives scraping across tree bark. No I'm just being paranoid. Footsteps. I heard footsteps. That was real I don't know about the other sound but that was real. I turned around and I prayed that I was hearing things.

I saw a man across the field. But he wasn't any man his face was covered in dark spots like he had been burned. He had a green and red striped sweater on. He was wearing a brown fedora. But what really caught my eye was his right hand. There was a glove on it with knives extending from each finger, except his thumb. I have never been so scared in my entire life, even when I saw the shinigami. My mouth was dry with horror I couldn't speak. My arms hung limply at my sides. I could feel my legs trembling like it took so much just to stay standing. I wanted to just collapse there but I knew I couldn't, I am a detective. I knew L wouldn't give up; he would make a phone call and have the entire army here to save him. He wouldn't be scared.

"Light Yagami." He said. I couldn't talk to ask him how he knew my name.

"My name is Freddy Krueger." He said. Why would he tell me his name?

"Now you can kill me." He said with the faintest hint of joy in his voice.

"With the death note." How did he know about the death note? Who is this guy? How does he know how Kira killed?

"Lying to the world." What is he talking about?

"Lying to yourself. Like a memory that's so horrible you don't remember it. " What does he mean?

"I gotta say why criminals? People like me we aren't really bad, but _they_ are monsters they're the real bad guys." The word they was dripping with hatred and disgust.

"Then there's the police officers, and the detectives who stop people like me. Then there's your partner, someone who will put criminals lives on the line to stop killings. Then we come to the worst of the bunch you, someone who will kill criminals himself so people won't be killed." What is he talking about I'm not Kira I don't kill.

"You and your friend should've stayed away from this case. I'll kill you and him." Oh god I'm gonna die! I need to run away, but my legs won't move.

_One, Two, Freddy's Coming for You_

What was that? It sounded like children chanting. He stepped closer. As soon as his foot hit the ground I felt adrenaline rush through my body and I ran away as fast as I could. I ran into the woods surrounding the field.

_Three, Four, Better Lock Your Door_

I jumped over fallen logs I felt the tree branches cut my hands and my arms but I didn't care.

_Five, Six, Grab a Crucifix_

I changed direction from time to time so it would be harder for him to follow me. I ran until I couldn't run anymore.

_Seven, Eight, Gonna Stay up Late_

I stopped behind a tree breathing hard. I tried to make as little noise as possible especially since my voice came back.

_Nine, Ten, _

I looked up and there he was.

_Never Sleep Again_


	3. Solved

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note or A Nightmare On Elm Street

L's POV

I suddenly heard the sound of glass shattering coming from Light's room. So I went to his room to see what happened. Light was lying in his bed practically gasping for air. I could see small cuts on his arms and hands. He had four long cuts across his chest, just like the ones that were on the people that got killed except they were thinner and they didn't look very deep.

"Light" I said. He didn't respond. I checked his pulse and it was racing.

Then he gasped "Freddy"

"Go back to sleep" I told him. I left before he had a chance to answer me.

**Light's POV**

Oh my god. Am I awake? Am I asleep? My chest hurts so much. L where are you? Help me. Where are you? Please help me. I remember that chant that horrifying chant I will never forget that chant. Why'd you leave me here? Why? Help.

"Please", my voice came out as a hoarse whisper, "I'm scared"

**L's POV **

I figured it out. There's no other possibility. Freddy Krueger is still alive. Oh my god, what if Light was attacked I need to wake him up.


	4. God

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note or A Nightmare On Elm Street

**Light's POV**

Thank god, I'm still in my room I'm not asleep. Why can't I hear L's computer? Oh well at least I'm safe.

"Hello Light" I looked up and saw Freddy standing in my doorway

"God help me" I whispered.

"I am god" he replied. I grabbed a piece of glass and ran at him, but he kicked me exactly like L did when we fought during the Kira case. I kicked his hands and he fell on his stomach. I planted the piece of glass in the back of his neck and blood poured out of him, I was drenched in it. Suddenly a flood of memories came back to me. I am Kira. I am God. Then I blacked out

Springwood Mental Institution

The patient Light Yagami appears to be exhibiting signs of amnesia and extreme paranoia. He thinks that he killed a man named "Freddy", unfortunately he would not tell me "Freddy's" last name. He thinks we are testing him and keeping him here because he killed "Freddy". Also he doesn't remember anything except his name, everything he knows about "Freddy" (or at least that's what he claims), and something he calls "the chant". The patient has said hundreds of times "I don't hear the chant". I believe Light Yagami is extremely dangerous to himself and everyone around him. In the ambulance his roommate, L Lawliet said "Why". I believe he was asking why Light Yagami killed him. I think if let out into the world Light Yagami would act completely normal, showing no signs of mental distress. Then when he got scared or worried he would view the person closest to him as "Freddy" and have a complete mental breakdown.

**Light's POV**

I won. He's finally gone. The doctors come in everyday to perform tests. They say I killed L. But I know I didn't. They know what I did. They know I killed Freddy. They follow him. They hate me. But soon, very soon I will kill them. I see someone enter the room they stick a needle in my arm and I collapse.

I open my eyes and I saw I was in a maze, I must be dreaming. I smiled knowing that I was safe from Freddy. Then I heard something I had never forgotten, the most horrifying thing I had ever heard and all I could was sit and wait as I listened for the sound of his footsteps across the grass. But all I could hear was the chant.

**The End**


End file.
